snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Atticus Aldredge
Atticus Nathaniel Aldredge is the youngest of four children born to Muggles Arthur and Gwendolyn Aldredge. He is the only one in his family with magical abilities. He attended Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry from September 2055 to June 2062 and was Sorted into the house of Ravenclaw in his first year. Currently, he is the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the British Ministry of Magic. Early Life Born on July 16, 2044, Atticus was the fourth child and second son of Arthur and Gwendolyn Aldredge. His older brother, Stanley, who was about five years old at the time, often teased Atticus when they were older that it was the worst day of his life since he was no longer the special only son. This was when Simone and Sadie, twin sisters who were two years older than Atticus, would step in and scold Stan and promptly begin hitting him with whatever pillow was the first they could get their hands on. These impromptu pillow fights are some of Atticus's favorite childhood memories. Though he did play with the neighborhood kids every now and then, most of his time was spent with his family, partly by choice and partly because he, like his siblings, did not attend a public school. Rather, they were homeschooled, until Atticus began attending Hogwarts in September 2055. There was one person that came to the Aldredge home enough to be considered a part of their family, and that was Stan's best friend, Matthew Greenwell. Matthew, for whatever reason, preferred staying at his friend's house than his own and so he spent a great deal of time there. Atticus never quite understood why Matthew liked staying there, especially since he rarely complained about his family. All Atticus knew was that Matthew was the youngest child like him, and he had two older sisters (who were twins just like Simone and Sadie) and two older brothers. Though Atticus was never particularly close to Matthew, he liked him well enough, especially when compared to Stan's other friends. During his Hogwarts Years Atticus boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time on September 1, 2055. While there, he met his soon-to-be best friend, a Pureblood girl named Lucia Selwyn. They shared a compartment and the candy they bought from the food trolley during the journey. When they arrived at Hogwarts, both Atticus and Lucia were Sorted into the Ravenclaw house. For the most part, Atticus's years at Hogwarts were pretty normal, or at least as normal as a magic school could be. He made friends, he did his homework, he earned house points, and he watched the Quidditch games (never played though). His friendship with Lucy grew, though, for him, it developed into something more than mere friendship. Over the years, he developed feelings for her, which he finally realized at the end of his fourth year. She had a boyfriend at the time, so he didn't say anything to her about it...and still he kept his mouth shut even after she broke up with that boyfriend. Eventually, he managed to convince himself that he should not tell her, as it was highly possible that she did not like him in the same way, and it would probably end their friendship as they knew it. He didn't think he could handle not being her friend, so he stifled his feelings and simply continued their friendship. And though he might have given in eventually, he waited too long. During the summer before his sixth year, Lucy came over to his house. She had come over the summer before and really hit it off with his older sisters, so his family was thrilled that she was coming over again. His brother, Stan, had not been around the previous summer, so this was the first time he and Lucia would meet. The day after she arrived, Stan had Matthew over for a bit before they would head to a football game. When Atticus introduced her to them, Matthew caught Lucy’s eye and she caught his. Instead of going to the football game as they’d planned, it suddenly became a “family” event and they all, including Lucy, went together. The instant connection between his best friend and his brother’s best friend irked Atticus. He was more tempted to tell Lucy how he felt, but still he never did. Their friendship continued as usual, and he feigned indifference as she wrote letters to Matthew throughout their last two years at Hogwarts. He feigned happiness when, a few months after graduation, Matthew and Lucia were engaged. He was just a friend after all - as long as she was happy, he was too. During his Years at University Atticus left for the United States about a week after to attend his chosen university and didn’t hear from her during that time. He spent his days studying magical creatures, developing a particular interest in creatures like winged horses, unicorns, and hippogriffs. He spent his time working with them and even spent a few months working with dragons in a dragon reserve. During this time, he also learned Gobbledegook and Mermish, though he still isn’t quite fluent in Mermish. By the time graduation rolled around, Atticus hadn’t heard from his best friend for about four years – then, about a week before his graduation, he received a letter from her, saying that she desperately needed to see him and that he needed to come back as soon as possible. After Graduation Atticus returned to the UK two days after his graduation, having owled her back the day before. After a few more owls to tell her his new address, she showed up on his doorstep, looking a little (or a lot) worse for wear and carrying a baby in her arms. She explained to him that Matthew had been killed about a year prior to their meeting, and she was on the run from the ones who had killed him, believing they would come after her next. She wouldn’t tell him who it was specifically (perhaps she herself didn’t know), but she refused to stay in one place for very long, no matter how much he insisted that he’d protect her if her pursuer(s) came there. Before he got up the next day, Lucy and her child had already left; the only trace that she’d been there at all was a note thanking him for his hospitality and understanding. Though Atticus worried about her daily, he began his career with magical creatures by joining a large reserve for various species of winged horses. He spent most of his time there handling the Abraxans and sometimes the Granians. Only once, between the time he started working there and now, did he hear from Lucia – in mid-January 2072, she sent him a letter requesting him to agree that, should anything happen to her, he would come find her daughter and take her in as his own and care for her. He sent his agreement through an owl but never received an answer. Assuming the worst, he has been trying to find his best friend’s daughter, but having no idea what sorts of places they would have traveled between, he has very little to go on and doesn’t want to involve too many people in it for fear that the person(s) who killed Lucy’s husband (and possibly Lucy) will find out and catch the girl before he can find her. Appearance Atticus has dark brown hair and grey eyes and is as tall as his father, standing at a height of 6'1". His skin is a bit tan from spending much of his time outside with the creatures he worked with, and he is pretty well built thanks to his time working with powerful, active creatures like the winged horses. Personality Atticus is typically very calm and even-tempered. He’s a bit reserved around people though isn’t really shy; he prefers to be a listener rather than a talker. He doesn’t mind listening to people’s problems or whatever else they want to talk about, and because of this, he is often a bit of a peacemaker and rarely takes sides in any argument. Atticus is most relaxed when working with animals or plants, and sometimes he prefers them over the company of people. Though he’s a Ravenclaw, he isn’t much of an avid reader, though he isn’t really opposed to reading either. He prefers a hands-on experience to simply reading about it from a book. Relationships be added Other Ordinary Wizarding Levels Total: 8 *Astronomy - P *Arithmancy - A *Ancient Runes - P *Care of Magical Creatures - O *Charms - E *Defense Against the Dark Arts - A *Herbology - O *History of Magic - T *Muggle Studies - O *Transfiguration - E *Potions - E Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests Total: 7 *Care of Magical Creatures - O *Charms - E *Defense Against the Dark Arts - E *Herbology - O *Muggle Studies - O *Transfiguration - E *Potions - E Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Alumni